The time we laid eyes upon eachother
by Postmodernvision
Summary: Rogue and Gambit fall for eachother the instant they set eyes upon eachother. they learn to overcome eachother's pasts and learn to love but face obstacles in the process. I hope you enjoy this story! i update almost every day. rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

The time we laid eyes upon eachother

Hello viewers, Just liked to say that this is my first story and will try my best to portray my vision. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

It was just a regular morning at the mansion, it was five in the morning to be exact and everyone was still fast asleep, except for Rogue. Rogue liked to start her day as early as possible, before all the noise and chattering from the rest of the inhabitants became alive. She usually went for a jog around the mansion for about thirty minutes then made her way to the Danger Room for some training with either Logan or Scott. Rogue just turned 21 this year, and despite her beauty and strength, she had not had a chance at love and it was because of her gift/ curse. Her ability prohibited her to come into any kind of skin to skin contact with anyone else otherwise her powers will absorb the other's personality, memories or powers if they happen to be a mutant. This made Rogue slightly depressed at times although she had been used to it for years. She longed to be touched and loved.

"Ready to start the session?" Logan said as Rogue approached him just outside the Danger Room.

"Ah guess so, could use sum water before though" Rogue said a little out of breath due to the jog she had come from. At this time Logan punched in the seven digit code and in a matter of minutes, they began training by fighting a couple of sentinels.

After a two hour session, Logan and Rogue came out victorious and quite proud of their successful session.

"you've been getting stronger and quicker, kid, I like that. Are you sure you are ok though? I think I saw you limping the last fifteen minutes" Logan exclaimed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"thanks sugah, I've been trying my best, and yeah ah think ah sprained my ankle and shoulder when that boulder hit me, lemme try an put some weight on it " as Rogue intended to do this, she suddenly fell and let out a groan of pain and discomfort.

"alright kid, lets get that checked out, here let me carry you upstairs to your room and wrap your ankle"

"no logan that's not necessary am fine see?" she then fell to the floor again looking quite embarrassed. At this time Logan took no for an answer and carried her in his arms making sure her skin was not exposed.

"thanks sugah"

"no problem kid, we are going to have to get some ice for you though, we don't want that to swell up"

At this moment, Rogue felt like melting in Logan's arms, she had always found him attractive and quite a good friend. Out of everyone in the house, Rogue trusted Logan with more serious subjects. She felt special around him because it was only her who would gets to see Logan's "affectionate" side. Logan too had special feelings towards Rogue but deep in his heart he knew that he couldn't get involved with her, he was no good for her. Making their way up to Rogue's room, Logan carefully placed Rogue in her bed.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to get some wraps and ice, don't you dare move you hear me?"

"you don't have to go through any trouble, ah can ask Kitty to get them fo-"

"Like I said you stay here and wait for me"

Few minutes later Logan came back with what he promised.

"Here le me wrap mah ankle ah don't wanna put you in risk of touching mah skin"

"Then I guess I'll have to be very careful" said Logan with a grin on his face.

"There see, nothing happened. I'll leave you know then to rest. I'll tell the professor that you are not capable of doing any strenuous work due to your injury. You can unwrap your ankle after you've iced it well enough in case you wanted to take a shower or something. Call me if you need anything"

"Thanks Logan"

"the least I can do kid" with that Logan left and Rogue felt warm inside to have someone like Logan treat her kindly despite his tough and cold exterior.

After twenty minutes or so Rogue was in desperate need of a shower. She felt her hair stick to her scalp and she did not like the feeling. With pain and discomfort she made her way to the other side of her room where her bathroom was located. After showering and dressing into much comfortable clothes, Rogue drifted into a peaceful slumber.

*8:00 p.m

"Oh god, did ah seriously fall asleep for 8 hours? Better head downstairs, ah wonder why no one came up to wake me" as she carefully got up, she realized that her ankle was a little swollen and could not put much weight on it, she managed to make it to her dresser with a limp to pick a presentable outfit. She figured that she didn't want anyone to see her in just an oversize shirt with no pants or shorts under. Rogue put on a pair of green cotton shorts and a plain white shirt and carefully walked downstairs.

"Rogue! Are you okay? I heard about your injury" Kitty dramatically said as she approached her at the top of the stairs.

"Yah I'm 'kay Kitty, no need to make a scene out of it"

"I was just worried, I hadn't seen you all day and thought that it was something serious!"

" well don't ya worry, it was just an ankle injury and a hurt shoulder, well what ah miss?"

"Well the usual, Scott and his dramatic self and afternoon session in the Danger Room, except that it seems we have received a new student. I don't know his name or his whereabouts but I can tell you that he is hunk!" Kitty's eyes sparkled.

_New student hmm, ah wonder who _

"oh really? Well that's sure interesting. There hasn't been a recruit in quite a while"

"well it seems that this particular guy has attracted the attention of the mansion's female population"

"Even you Kitty?" smiled Rogue.

"I'll pass, I have Bobby and I'm not planning on losing him anytime soon"

"Good to hear, could you be ah darling an help me downstairs, I'm sore and I don't think I'm even capable of flying and I'm really hungry, I'd like to grab a bite"

"Sure thing Rogue"

With that Kitty helped her downstairs to the kitchen to eat some dinner.

It was around 10:30 when they started heading upstairs to their rooms. Kitty helped her get back to bed and dismissed herself with a "Goodnight Rogue!"

"Night Kitty, get some rest and thanks for the help"

"No problem"

As Rogue laid there in darkness, she couldn't help but to think who this new guy was and if he was indeed a recruit.

_Ah wonder what's so special about him that has everyone all crazy. I guess ah'll have to find out tomorrow" _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm glad to see you boy, I hope you can enjoy your time here at the institute. You came to the right place. I also hope you can leave your past behind and start fresh here" said Professor Xavier with a welcoming face.

"Merci Monsieur Xavier, you many not trust me but I can tell you that my word is valid when I say I won't go back to the Guild or Magneto"

"That you are wrong Gambit, I do trust you and I'm positive you will keep your word. I will make preparations to get you settled in your own room tonight. I want you to feel welcomed at the mansion and know that there is support here for those who need it. I'll call Scott to show you to your room"

"Merci Monsieur"

"Professor, you summoned me?"

"Yes Scott, will you please show Gambit to his new room and Gambit please come tomorrow to my office around 11 a.m. to get you started and accommodated for good.

Gambit nodded and followed Scott out the door. There was a moment of silence between Scott and Gambit so Scott decided that he should be the one speaking first.

"Well Gambit I hope that you can join us as soon as possible to one of our Danger Room sessions, I'm Scott by the way but you can call me Cyclops "

At this time Gambit took out his cards and started to shuffle them.

"The name's Remy Lebeau but I'd prefer you call me Gambit, Oui?"

Scott felt uneasy around him; he thought he would give him a hard time as time progressed.

"Ok well here's your room Gambit, please feel welcomed and if there's anything you need just call us"

As soon as Gambit entered his room, he nodded his head and closed the door behind him.

_Well the place 'tis alright, God I'm so tired. (He glanced at the clock) 10:30? But 'tis so early! Remy's bedtime is usually at 2 a.m. or so, I guess I'll hit the hay._

With that Remy removed his trench coat carefully on a chair and began taking the rest of his clothes off. He was now only in his black boxer briefs and didn't bother on putting on shorts or shirt. He jumped on his bed and shuffled his cards one more before drifting into sleep.

_Tomorrow shall be a new day for Remy Lebeau._

Remy lived a life of a thief; he worked for whoever had the highest bid for his work. He was out and about from casino to casino, from bar to bar, and breaking the hearts of those who dared to like him. Who didn't like Gambit? He was a handsome 23 year old, 6'2, muscular, charming, and had ruby-red eyes that mesmerized those who looked into them. Not only was he a thief of valuables but a thief of hearts. Gambit had a way with the ladies, his suave character and Cajun accent drove the ladies wild turning their insides into liquid fire. He could get any woman he wanted with a simple smile. To this day, Gambit hasn't let anybody into his heart and was never planning on it. He just wants a fresh start from all that's had happened in the past.


	3. Chapter 3

Greeting Readers! I hope you are enjoying this so far, it will only get better. I will try to update as soon as I can, don't want to be leaving you all hanging. I made chapter 2 short with the intention of making this chapter long. Hope you enjoy and please review! There's always room for improvement.

Note: I'm trying my best to come close to the character's accents/way of talking. I am basing this from the original X-men comics (which all rights are held by them) cartoon, movies, and mostly from my imagination. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

(Rogue's alarm starts to ring at 5 a.m.)

_God, how ah hate the sound of mah alarm in the mornin. (She keeps missing the snooze button when out of frustration she punches her alarm sending the clock flying across the room) Crap, now ah gotta get me a new clock, well might as well get up._

Rogue had no intention of getting up that early today or to go for a jog, she felt powerless and weak to even drag herself out of her room, but she had to. She still felt some pain in her ankle and her shoulder stiffened up a bit. Rogue headed for the shower letting the water run for a few seconds till it was the right temperature. She undressed carefully revealing her beautiful golden skin. She took her long hair out of the pony tail she had and massaged her scalp before getting in. Rogue was without question one of the most beautiful inhabitants of the house. She had a lot of admirers but sadly no one had the courage to go up to her in fear of her powers. She was untouchable, a virgin Goddess, a temptation to any man. Rogue stepped out of the shower 15 minutes later covering herself with a towel. She picked a simple outfit for the morning and decided to let her hair dry naturally knowing that she will have to get in uniform by 11:30 for a long meeting that Professor Xavier had just announced telepathically.

_Ah wonder why the sudden meeting (then it suddenly hit her) Oh that's right, with the new member the Professor probably wants the team to meet him and give him a proper welcome or sometin like that. (she didn't give it much thought and decided to watch some TV before going to get breakfast)._

8:00 a.m

Rogue flew downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a simple breakfast, scrambled eggs and pancakes. She met Storm, Kitty, and Jean.

"Morning" Rogue said with a smile.

"Morning" all three said with a welcoming smile.

The four of them are close friends and usually have breakfast together here and then. Jean offered to make Rogue breakfast so she wouldn't have any discomfort from her injuries.

"Thanks sugah, ah appreciate it"

"The least we could do, you often don't hear you getting hurt or anything like that in the Danger Room, Logan must have put one of his most difficult programs" Jean said looking quite concerned.

"Yeah, it was a hard level ah admit, if it wasn't for Logan ah could have lost a leg or sometin (she laughs)"

"Here you go Rogue, scrambled eggs and pancakes, just how you like it" Jean said while putting her plate in front of her.

10: 00 a.m.

After breakfast, they all went upstairs to get ready for the meeting deciding to save any conversation until they were at the café they were all planning on going.

Rogue entered her room and went straight to her closet to find her green and yellow uniform, tan jacket, yellow gloves and boots. She laid them on her bed and went to the bathroom.

_Ah might as well do my hair and make up since we're going out later on_

Rogue applied her foundation then powder leaving her skin free from imperfections and thus looking like a porcelain doll. She put on blush, groomed her eyebrows and decided to do her eyes last. Her beautiful emerald green eyes sparkled with intensity after she finished putting on eyeliner and mascara. She had the most beautiful naturally curled eyelashes. She was done; it was perfection a very natural yet defined look.

_Ah guess mah hair could look better if I curled it up a bit. 'Tis so frizzy! Ah could pass as having lion hair. I wonder how that new guy looks like (she takes sections of her hairs and curls them) or what his powers are. (She was done, she had to admit she looked lovely then proceeded on putting on her uniform) _

Rogue looked spectacular, her porcelain doll face and well done makeup, her uniform that hugged her at her curves, her edgy tan/brown jacket , and beautiful long hair with the exotic white stripe made her look irresistible to anyone who laid eyes on her. Here and there she would get these stares from her male team members. She knew that Logan always looked at her with hungry eyes and Scott too. Bobby would also give her these looks but not as frequent as Scott's and Logan's. She knew it was wrong of Scott because he was with Jean and Bobby too because he was with Kitty. She didn't pay much attention to it and decided not to tell Jean or Kitty because in the end, there's no need to make them fight. Suddenly, the Professor called Rogue telepathically telling her that he needed to talk to her and to come to his office 15 minutes prior to the meeting. He had some serious business to discuss with her.

_Ah wonder what he needs to talk about. This day just keeps gettin more interesting and 'tis not even afternoon yet. _

(Remy's alarm rings at 9:30 a.m. then quickly turn it off to not hear it again)

_Ahh wake up Remy common you have to get ready to meet with Professor, we don't wanna be making a wrong impression do we (He grins then slowly gets up and stretches and makes his way to his bathroom and take a shower) __qu'est-ce que__nous avons ici ? (He realizes that he had morning wood) damn its going to be hard to piss. (He tries his best and takes him a bit). _

Coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he decides to put on his uniform and trench coat and his head gear that defined his jaw line and sides of his face. He ran his fingers through his brown hair; it hanged a little over his head gear. His hair was a longer in the front and well groomed in the back. His hair gave him an edgy looked and complemented his face.

_Hmm 5'o clock shadow ehh, (he realized that his beard was growing but wasn't fully there so decided to leave it) I'll just leave it; I don't look quite bad, vous regardez beau Remy. Hmm its 10:55 better start heading towards Professor's office, Oui. _

Remy headed downstairs towards Xavier's office. He got the attention of all the young gals there. He heard whispering and giggling from some knowing that they were checking him out and from the looks of it they liked what they saw.

_Still got it (Remy lowered his head with a smirk on his face)_

He reached the Professor's office and knocked and heard a "come in Gambit".

"Morning Monsieur Xavier"

"Morning to you too Gambit, hoped you had a rested night. Well I'll make this simple and fast I've got another student come in about 15 minutes. Here's a schedule of Danger Room sessions, any further questions on it Scott will provide with answers, and of course a schedule on the x-men regular meetings"

"Merci, I'll be sure to look over these more carefully when I get back to room"

"Yes, well you are part of the team now and deserve to know everything that happens. Now if you can excuse me I have a student coming in (He could sense Rogue approaching) if you please open that door and take a sit wherever you want, our meeting will start shortly"

Within Xavier's office there was a door that led directly to their meeting room. With a nod Gambit got up and walked through the door and took a seat in the corner.

"Morning Professor, so what is this about" Rogue sat in front of Xavier.

"Morning Rogue", he said with a smile that soon faded as remembered why he had called her in, "I know about the whereabouts of Mystique, seems that she has joined forces with Magneto once again, I wouldn't doubt if she'd find a way to contact you and ask you to join her and Magneto"

"No Professor, there's no way ah will ever join her again after she tried to kill me, ah still love her, she's my mother for God's sake, but not enough to turn to the enemy side"

"I'm glad to hear that from you, Rogue. I'm still going to take the liberty and take some precautions; I don't want Mystique to target and go after you"

"Thanks Professor"

Gambit had waited for about 5 minutes in solitude when he heard from the Professor's room another person coming in. He could see who it was; it was a beautiful woman with an exotic white streak on top of her hair. He tried leaning forward in his seat to see if he can see more of her. He wanted to know who this gal was as soon as possible but figured he would see her once the meeting started.

_Now who could this petite belle be? She sure has caught Remy's eye. _

Since Gambit arrived no girl has caught his attention, yes there were a lot of pretty girls here but paid no attention to them. They were just crazy hormone girls.

Gambit took out his deck of cards and started to shuffle them quietly. Then more x-men started showing up. One of the first was Logan who instantly started scanning Gambit; Gambit simply ignored him and continued shuffling his cards. Then came Scott, Jean, Storm, Bobby, and Kitty and out of nowhere Kurt appeared with a BAMF. Gambit received a few welcomes from his future teammates and he politely acknowledges the ladies' welcomes. Momentarily the door to Xavier's door opened and soon enough the Professor approached his reserved seat. Following him was Rogue who looked for an empty seat and saw that the only available one was next to the new member.

_So that's him. I can see why everyon is all crazy about him, he is quite handsome. _

Rogue took her seat next to Gambit and tried ignoring him thinking to herself that she will not be one of the many girls at the mansion that kept creepily staring.

_Wow, she is tres belle, I hope she doesn't catch Remy staring at her, don't want her thinkin I'm sum kind of creep. Focus Remy Focus._

"X-men, I'm glad that all of you could join in today's meeting. First I'd like to introduce our newest team member Gambit. He will be a fantastic addition to the team for he has great power and strength"

"Merci Monsieur for the kind words" gambit said.

_His accent is quite similar to mine; he must be from the south but ah sense some Cajun in him (Rogue thought to herself). _

"Now to get back to business…." The Professor then started talking about upcoming problems with the Evil Brotherhood and how Magneto is recruiting more and more mutants. This went about an hour and Gambit had become bored. Here and there he would stare at Rogue hoping she wouldn't notice but she was too into the discussion that she even forgot who she was sitting with.

_Those eyes, they're driving Remy wild, those curves so perfectly smooth and that silky hair smells of strawberry. This petite belle is sure quite something else. But why is she so covered up? _

Logan noticed that this Cajun kept staring at Rogue. He didn't like it one bit and decided to keep an eye on him. He could sense this guy was a wild one.

The meeting was finally over after about 2 hours and everyone started to walk away. Gambit realized that Logan shot him a look that said "I'm watching you"

_What's his problem? Could he have possibly noticed my ongoing stares at the petite belle? Damn if I could just know this beauty's name._

"Rogue, one last word with you and Gambit please stay for a bit"

_Her name is Rogue (Gambit's eyes lightened thinking that his pleads were answered)_

The professor seemed to have a private side talk with Rogue for 5 minutes when he turned to him.

"Gambit, I was hoping Scott would take you down to the Danger Room but he is quite busy. Rogue here will take you and give you a few point outs, now if you excuse me I have to take care of some lessons for the students later on" after saying this Xavier went back to his office leaving Rogue and Gambit alone in the conference room.

"Well if yah could follow me, _Gambit, _ah'll show yah around the Danger Room and will give you a seven digit code. So don't forget it" Rogue sounded a little stern and rough trying to show no interest in the Cajun.

_Why is his presence making me nervous? 'Tis not like ah've never seen a good looking man before. OK snap out of it, the quicker this is over with the faster I can get back to my room and get ready._

_This is my opportunity to get to know this Chere, a little Remy magic wont hurt._


	4. Chapter 4

To the Readers keeping up with the story or for those who have just stumbled upon this story know that I try to update as soon as possible. My goal is to have 3-4 chapters a week or so. This story is unfolding on the spot when I write it so yes I am in a way improvising. I don't know exactly how I'm going to end (but know thats its nowhere there yet, the story is barely beginning) it but I have a pretty good idea. Feel free to put your feedback; it is my first story so don't expect it to be flawless. Thank you and Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

They reached the Danger Room.

"I believe we haven't had a proper introduction, Chere, the name be Remy Lebeau, at your service" He gave her a small wink and reached for her gloved hand to kiss it.

Rogue saw him reaching for her hand and quickly jumped back startled and uneasy. She had a look of horror in her face.

"I'm sorry Chere, didn't mean to startle you or notin', don't worry, Remy doesn't bite" he flirted.

"You don't understand! You can't touch meh!" retrieving her hands into her chest.

"So I see, you're one of those germaphobic people?" He smirked moving in closing to her.

"No yah dummy! You can't touch me unless you want me to put you ina comma!"

"So yer a feisty one, I like it rough, not going to lie" said Remy with a devilish grin backing her into a wall until her back was against it.

"Ugh you perv! What ah mean is that you can't touch me without meh draining your powers and memories!" she yelled desperately not knowing why exactly she was yelling at him.

"Chere, toutes mes excuses, I apologize, I didn't know. So you saying Remy can't even hold that lovely hand of yours ever?" he pouted.

"Ah can't make any skin to skin contact, that's why ah have to wear these gloves"

_So that's why she's so covered up._

"So what yer sayin is that Remy still has a chance to maybe have the privilege to hold that beautiful hand of yours?" He gave her a flirtatious look and flashed her a perfect smile leaning even closer to her.

_Even when ah just told him about mah powers he's still so close to me! Others would have immediately jumped back, shoot, even ran fo their lives! But this one hasn't (She blushed and Remy noticed). _

"Listen, Swamp rat, ah aint one of them girls that fall into your game so back off, I'm not impressed by you! (she lied) Now lemme give you the damn code so ah can get out of here!" she punched in the 7 digit code while Remy watched, keeping track of the numbers so he wouldn't forget.

Rogue angrily started heading for the elevator when Remy managed to slip in before the doors closed. Rogue was furious at the nerve he had.

"listen Rogue, I didn't mean to invade your space and ah am not trying to suck you into mah game or anythin' like that bien? I'm just trying to maybe get to know you petite. That is all, Remy apologizes again if he made yah feel uncomfortable but know that yer powers don't bother me at all"

"_yer powers don't bother me at all?" did he really just say that? Most guys that have hit on me ended up being scared of me after me tellin em about what mah powers can do! (She closed her eyes at the thought that she had found someone that didn't mind her cursed powers) No Rogue! You can't get attached or anythin' he'll end up hurting ya or worse you might end up hurting him. _

The Cajun waited for a response from this southern belle and became worried that he had crossed the line. Not exactly the way he wanted to make a first impression, but he realized that he did come off as some sort of "man whore" .

_Dammit Remy, why you gotta be so stupid at times_ (Never has he questioned his way of approaching ladies, they all fell to his feet but this one was different) Somehow he felt attracted to her not just physically (He scanned her one more time and was mesmerized by her classic beauty, her Goddess like body, and her emerald green eyes that hypnotized him) He knew he had to make her his own despite her powers. He wasn't just attracted to her physically but for the first time in his life, Remy actually wanted to get to know a woman rather than his usual one night stand with them. _I don't care if her powers can put me in a comma, I just want to get closer to this femme, I want to get to know her. _

There was silence is the elevator although the tension was wearing off. As soon as the doors opened, Rogue left quickly making her way back upstairs to her room. Remy watched her as she walked away and disappeared.

Five minutes later….

"Hey Gambit, the boys are going to a bar, want to join?" Bobby yelled from on top of the stairs.

Gambit looked up and thought about it. _Hmm it's a Friday night and Remy has nothing else to do._

"Why not?" was Gambit's response.

Rogue entered her room and shut the door behind her, she stood there for a moment 'till she snapped out of her trance and threw herself on the bed. She stared at the roof thinking about what happened outside the Danger Room.

_Why am ah still thinking 'bout him? He clearly just wants somebody to fool around with him that is all (she grew sad) or maybe he just wants to prove that he can have any type of girl even if the girl is untouchable (the sadness was turned into anger) I bet that's what that damn swamp rat is planning, to be able to glorify in his achievements of conquering the untouchable Rogue. Well screw him dammit!_

Flushed with anger Rogue decided to ignore Remy even though she knew deep inside her she felt something for him, she wanted to know the person behind those crimson eyes. She shook the thought and headed for the bathroom. She still looked flawless but decided to retouch her make up. She glanced at the clock; it was only 4 o' clock, three more hours 'till she would go with storm, jean and kitty to a café. To pass the time, she grabbed a book and laid on her bed trying to ignore Remy but every time she turned the page her mind would wonder back to her and Remy outside the Danger Room. She could still recall the warmth she felt as he backed her against the wall. His smile sent shivers down her spine and his crimson eyes liquefied her mind. She put the book down, she couldn't concentrate she'd been just staring at the pages without actually reading them. She glanced at the clock it was 5:30, she headed to her closet and decided she might as well get ready and change into more casual clothing. She picked out some black jeans, white v neck and a tan jacket. She admired herself in the mirror and decided she looked nice. She looked under her bed for her tan boots struggling to reach one of them. Rogue looked at her short tight leather gloves, she didn't like putting them on when she was by herself, she didn't find the need to, it's not like she could absorb herself. 6:15, Rogue desperately wanted time to go faster so she could leave and stop thinking about Remy. _Have I fallen for the Cajun?_ She thought to herself._ You can't Rogue, you just can't._

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. _Could it be Remy?_

"Rogue its Kitty, can I come in?"

Rogue was surprised at her disappointment when she heard Remy wasn't the one at the door.

"Yea, common in Kitty"

"You ready Rogue? Storm told me to get you and see if you were ready. I'm guessing you are?

Rogue smiled, "yea ah'm ready Kitty lets go" before Rogue could walk out of room she looked on her bed where her gloves laid and the mere thought of not being to touch a being brought gloom and sadness. Kitty noticed.

"You ok Rogue? If you aren't feeling well we could postpone it you know"

"No, no kitty am fine see? " She smiled, "now lets go ah am hungry!"

They met up with the others and drove away in Jean's red luxurious ride.

"Glad you could join us Gambit, now tell us, what exactly can your powers do?" Colossus said before taking a drink from his beer.

The rest of the guys, Scott, Kurt, Logan, and Bobby were quite curious to know.

"Well now, my friend Colossus, I can charge objects with kinetic energy thus making them explode upon impact. The smaller the object is the faster I can charge it the bigger it is the more time it takes to charge it" Gambit said while shuffling his cards.

All were quite impressed with Gambit's abilities.

"Well can't wait to see you in action in the Danger Room" said Scott.

Gambit smirked and turned his attention to his beer.

They all made conversation, except for Logan, he sat quietly smoking and drinking beer while listening to his teammates. With discretion, he would try to examine Gambit, he didn't like the way he stared at Rogue in the conference room. _What is this Gumbo up to_? He puffed smoke out of his nostrils.

Music starts playing and some couples make their way to the middle to dance. The X-men were still engaging in a conversation when a blonde approaches them. She was hot; they all stared at her enormous breasts that were ready to burst from her tank top. She put an arm around Gambit and all the boys stared at him. She had targeted Gambit as soon as he entered the bar.

"Hey babe, would you be a dear and share this dance with me?" she asked seductively as she brushed a streak of brown hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry chere, I'm afraid not"

"and why is that? She purposedly brushed her breasts on his back.

"I'm just not interested. I just came to have a good time with my Hommes and drink beer"

The rest of the guys just intensely stared at them both just waiting to see what happens next.

"You're a fucking jerk you know that? ANY GUY HERE would give anything to even just have a dance with me! How dare you reject me you fucking asshole. You will regret this!" she was about to throw her drink at him when he stopped her by taking control of her wrist.

"Now listen Chere, why don't you ask someone else then if you are capable of having any guy here cause obviously this man here doesn't want your trashy ass" he took the drink off her hands and watched her as she furiously left cursing everybody around her.

"vat just happened?" Kurt asked in amazement to the spectacle that just took place in front of his face.

"Wow, Gambit, amazing how girls just keep attacking you, how do you do it?" Bobby asked almost yelling "show me your ways I'm desperate!"

"Calm down Bobby, compose yourself and have some dignity" Logan grunted.

"tis just practice and knowing the way of the femmes, mon ami, but you gotta let them down easy or hard sometimes when they try to spill drinks on you" Remy laughed continuing to shuffle his cards.

Throughout the course of night Gambit kept attracting the attention of all the women there at the bar, some of them brave enough to give him their number promising him a good time (if you know what they mean) but Remy didn't want to seek any women because he already had one in his mind, his southern belle Rogue. _That beautiful femme, how I wish I could be with her right now, If only she'd give Remy another chance._

It was getting late; they paid their tab and decided to head back to the mansion. Before leaving the bar, the Blonde that made a fool of herself glared at Gambit one last time. Gambit simply winked at her and laughed making her furious and curse at him.

Gambit then spotted a man selling roses on the side of the street just outside a small candy shop across from the bar and made his way there.

"Buenanotte mon ami, how much for a dozen of roses?"

"20 dollars my good man" replied the old man

"Give me 2 dozen then" Remy pulled out forty dollars and paid the man.

He headed back to the guys who were standing outside the car waiting for him.

"You giving those flowers to that one Blondie back at the bar?" Kurt joked.

"Non mon ami, 'tis be for a very special femme" Remy said with a radiant smile.

All the guys were curious to know who this woman was, was it someone from the mansion? If so, who? Only Logan had an idea of who it was and cursed him inside his mind. _I don't want him close to her, he's bad news, I can smell it on him (Logan thought to himself)_

They all got in the car and drove back to the mansion making a stop at a burger place to grab a bite before they arrived. Even though Gambit was quite distant and not very opening to the others they all had a good time. Remy didn't remember the last time he had a good time not just banging some girl senseless but actually spending some time with men just drinking, eating, and talking. He began to notice the change in him, he WANTED to change, to erase his past and sins he committed. Now the only thing that mattered to him was to keep his loyalty to the X-men and win the heart of his southern belle, Rogue.


End file.
